


sunshine

by fiddle_stix



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddle_stix/pseuds/fiddle_stix
Summary: I love sunshine





	

Leo and Nico got on surprisingly well. After Leo's reappearance with Calypso, the two started to become friends. The rest of the camp were slightly bewildered, as the two seemed a very unlikely pair. 

Percy and Annabeth were visiting for the week, and when Jason told him that Nico was probably with Leo, Percy almost spat his blue soda out. 

"Really?" he asked. 

"Yeah. They surprisingly spend a lot of time together. It's weird," said Jason, a bit miffed. 

Percy looked like gears were turning in his head. He met Jason's gaze and they both broke out in a grin. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Percy. 

"I hope I'm thinking what you're thinking," replied Jason, his eyes glinting mischief. 

Annabeth just let out a sigh. "If you get caught, you're on your own. I'll be with Piper and Calypso."

As soon as she was gone, the two jumped up, going to find Connor and Travis. 

\--

Everything was in place and Percy and Jason were finally finding out what the two unlikely friends spent their time doing. 

There was a few moments of silence and then Leo's unmistakable voice said, "so how's your sunshine?"

"Annoying as always," said Nico, happily. "How's yours?"

"Pretty good. We're still planning the mechanics store."

"How's that going by the way?"

"Oh okay. Sunshine has got some cool ideas."

"Sounds good."

"What about your sunshine? Still enforcing those daily check ups?"

"He means well, though they have changed to weekly check ups."

"They both mean well. We picked good Sunshines didn't we?"

"Well what with my parentage, and your habit to never leave the forges, I guess Sunshine is the best thing for us."

"Yeah. I love Sunshine."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I jut thought about how Leo calls Calypso Sunshine and Nico calls Will sunshine, and everyone wonders what they do as friends and really they just talk about their Sunshines. 
> 
> Badly written but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
